jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/Wyścig o miłość
To mój drugi blog,jeśli nie widzieliście jeszcze mojego pierwszego bloga,to serdecznie zapraszam.Przepraszam za bledy Info: -Rozdziały będą dość krótkie(Jak zawsze ;) ) -'Pogrubiona czcionka '''to myśli lub sny -Dzieje się to po JWS2 -Nikt nie wie,że Astrid i Czkawka chodzą ze sobą -Będzie Czkastrid -Dojdzie kilka nowych postaci i nowy smok -Sączysmark i Śledzik nie kochają Szpadki Rozdział 1.Znienawidzona tradycja Był późny wieczór,padał śnieg,wiekszość mieszkańców Berk już spała,tylko w domach nielicznych paliło się światło.Jednym z tych domów był dom rodziny Hofferson,w którym prowadzona była ożywiona dyskusja Astrid:Mamo,ile razy mam ci mówić,że ja nie chce! '''Ja mam chłopaka!' Mama Astrid:Kotku,to jest tradycja Astrid:Znienawidzona. Tata Astrid:Nie mów tak,obrażasz pra pra pra pra dziadka i pra pra pra pra babcie. Astrid:Kiedy ja nie chce tych zawodów! Mama Astrid:Koniec.Zorganizujemy wyścig tak czy tak. Astrid:Nie! Tata Astrid:Dość tego,marsz do pokoju! Astrid zniesmaczona poszła na góre,specialnie tupała jak najgłośniej i trzaskała drzwiami.Kiedy dotarła do swojego pokoju oparła się o drzwi,usiadła i zaczeła płakać Astrid:Nie moge zrobić tego Czkawce,ale nie mam wyboru,rodzice zorganizują ten wyścig. Rozdział 2.Zebranie i wyjaśnienie. Z samego rana Pyskacz przeszedł się po wiosce i zebrał wszystkich uczestników.Czkawke,Sączysmarka,Śledzika,Mieczyka,Ereta,Gustava,Seamusa,Ravena i Darka.Stali w SA nieco zdezorientowani. Pyskacz:Witam wszystkich na zwodach,zapewne nie wiecie dlaczego tu jesteście.Otóż odbywa się wyścig o naszą Astrid.Co pokolenie wszyscy młodzieńcy ścigają się,a wygrany zostaje...sami się z resztą domyślicie-w Czkawce coś drgnęło-przedstawmy trase wyścigu. Trasa była bardzo długa,uczestnicy mieli 10 punktów do przebycia. Pyskacz:Na zaznaczonych wyspach są wbite w ziemie drewniane słupki,każdy z was dostanie obręcze do zarzucenia na słupki,aby zaznaczyć postęp wyścigu.Każdego słupka strzeże wiking,więc lepiej nie majstrujcie przy nich.-oczy kilku zawodników zabłyszczały na słowo "majstrujcie"-Wszystkim życze powodzenia,niech każdy przgotuje smoka i odbierze obręcze. Po jakimś zasie wszystko prezentowało się tak: Czkawka:obręcz czarno-czerwona Sączysmark:obręcz żółto-czerwona Śledzik:obręcz zielono-pomarańczowa Mieczyk:obręcz czarno-żółto-niebieska Eret:obręcz zielono-czerwona Gustav:obręcz pomarańczowo-fioletowa Seamus:obręcz żółto-zielona Raven:obręcz czarno-niebieska Dark:obręcz zielono-niebieska Czkawka:Gdzie jest Astrid? Pyskacz:Na końcu trasy Astrid siedziała skulona w komnacie.Wiedziała,że siedzi w miejscu,gdzie siedziała jej mama,babcia,pra babcia,pra pra babcia,pra pra pra babcia i pra pra pra pra babcia.Siedziała w Wieży Hoffersonów. Rozdział 3.Początek wyścigu Zawodnicy ustawili się na lini startu,Czkawka bardzo się denerwował.Mół na zawsze stracić Astrid,musiał to wygrać.3,2,1 start! Pyskacz:Na prowadzeniu Czkawka,doganiają go Sączysmark,Gustav,Raven,Seamus i Dark,na końcu Mieczyk,Eret i Śledzik. Co chwila jeden wyprzedzał drugiego,ale Czkawka ciągle dbał o pierwsze miejsce.W pewnej chwili na horyzoncie zamajaczyła niewielka wysepka.Czkawka rzucił obręcz,po jakimś czasie inni zrobili tak samo,kiedy Mieczyk został sam próbował przekupić strarznika Mieczyk:OK stary,dostaniesz,2 kury i 3 owce. Strażnik:Powinieneś się ścigać,idź już Mieczyk:Dobra,3 kury i 3 owce... Zapewne targowali się dalej,ale nikogo to nie obchodziło.Kiedy Czkawka dolatywał do 2 wysepki dogonił go Dark. Dark:Na prawde myślisz,że wygrasz? Czkawka:Tak,myśle. Dark:To chyba źle myślisz. W jednej chwili Dark zepchnął Czkawka ze Szczerbatka,chłopak zdążył się złapać jednego ztrzemiona Czkawka:Musze wygrać! Wdrapał się na Szczerbatka i leciał dalej,za wszelką cene musiał dogonić Darka.Dogonił go dopiero na 3 postoju. Czkawka:Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mnie od niej oderwać! ---- Oczywicie teraz przestal dzialac alt :( ---- Rzucił za siebie kurczaka,a Śmiernik Darka szybko polecial za nim zderzajac sie z Seamusem. Rozdział 4.Pułapki,zadania i pytania. 4 postój był dalej niż pierwsze trzy.Uczestnicy wyścigu byli wyczerpani długim lotem,więc w napięciu wyczekiwali 4 wyspy.Czkawka dzielnie prowadził,kiedy doleciał do wyspy zdziwił się,nie było słupka na obręcz.Postanowił się rozejrzeć.Po jakimś czasie dotarł do dwóch jaskiń,jedna była uznaczona niebieskim,druga żółtym klejnotem.Czkawka domyślił się zagadki i wybrał niebieski klejnot.Wszedł pewnie do jaskini,po jakimś czasie bez przeszkód dotarł do słupka i zarzucił obręcz.Wiedział,że niebieska jaskinia to dobry wybór,chodziło o ulubiony kolor Astrid-niebieski.Odleciał z wyspy,po nim przyleciał Raven,Czkawka kontem oka zobaczył jak wchodzi do żółtej jaskini,uśmiechnął się Czkawka:On ma się za adoratora? Na szczęście 5 wyspa była bliżej,Szczerbatek nieco się już zmęczył.Czkawka bez problemu dojrzał słupek,tym razem nie strzegł go wiking,Chłopak podszedł do słupka,ale kiedy już zarzucał obręcz naokoło słupka pojawiła się wyrwa,a z wyrwy wyleciała królowa ognioglizd,zaryczała donośnie.Czkawka cofnął się,ale zaraz wyciągnął z kieszeni troche smoczymiętki,smok złagodniał,powoli podszedł do chłopaka i zaczął łasić się jak kot.Teraz Czkawka bez problemu zarzucił obręcz.Razem ze Szczerbatkiem odlecieli w poszukiwaniu 6 wyspy.Znalazł ją w mgnieniu oka,ale i na tej wysoie nie było słupka,stały zaś 3 posągi,wszystkie przedstawiały Astrid,a przed nimi leżał kamień z małym kluczykiem.Czkawka podniósł kluczyk i zobaczył,że w posągach są niewielkie zamki,Czkawka przypatrywał się posągom,co je różniło? Patrzył,aż dojrzał różnice.Na opasce Astrid były różne liczby niebieskich kółeczek:12,8 i 10.Czkawka wiedział o co chodzi i przekręcił kluczyk 12 i 8,to były liczby składające się na wiek Astrid.Kiedy przekręcił kluczyk w obu posągach usłyszał szczęk i "8" się otworzyła,w środku był słupek.Czkawka zarzucił obręcz i odleciał ---- Spokojnie! Już pisze! ---- Rozdział 5.Dzień z Wieży Hoffersonów Perspektywa Astrid ---- Siedziałam...chyba w loży,oglądałam wyścigi smoków.Widziałam wszystkich,oprócz jednej osoby,ale nie wiedziałam której.Czkawka wygrywał,nagle obok niego pojawiła się zakapturzona postać na...co to za smok? Nie miał praktycznie ciała,miał widoczną jedynie głowe.Wielką,czarną z wielkimi,pustymi jak studnie oczami,kiedy leciał zostawiał za sobą chmury czarnego dymu.Postać przybliżała się do Szczerbatka,w pewnym momencie przeskoczyła ze swojego widmo-smoka na Sczerbatka,chciałam krzyknąć do Czkawki,który nic nie zauwarzył,jak zresztą wszyscy,ale poszułam tylko lodowate ręce zasłaniające mi usta.Czy ta zakapturzona postać naprawde tam była? Czy tylko ja ją widziałam? Wszystko wskazywało,że tak.Postać zbliżała się do Czkawki,kiedy była kilka centymetrów za nim wyciśgnęła nóż i podcieła Czkawkce gardło,ale nie widziałam tego,wszystko zrobiło się czarne,słyszałam tylko dźwięk klingi i śmiech,który z kądź znam. Obódziłam się,na szczęście,to tylko sen.Wstałam,ubrałam się w ten strój,który zostawili mi rodzice i usiadłam przed oknem,zanim mnie tu zostawili kazali mi to robić codziennie,do wieczora.Na stoliku jak zwykle stała taca z jedzeniem.Zjadłam w pośpiechu i znów usiadłam przy oknie.Nikogo nie było Astrid:Oh Czkawka,kiedy przybędziesz? Podeszłam do ściany,zaznaczyłam kolejny dzień.5.Mimo iż dopiero piąty dzień,to wydawał mi się piątym rokiem.Nagle do okna podleciał straszliwiec z listem.Odwinęłam list i zaczęłam czytać List( XD):Witaj córciu,mamy dobrą nowinę-Zostały 2 dni do końca wyścigu.Oto wyniki:Czkawka,Seamus,Dark,Raven,Sączysmark,Gustav,Eret,Śledzik,Mieczyk.Mamy nadzieje,że wygra Raven,to taki przystojny i romantyczny chłopak,nie to co ten Czkawka.Trzymamy kciuki! Rodzice. Astrid:JAK MOGLIŚCI COŚ TAKIEGO POWIEDZIEĆ O MOIM CZKAWCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rozdział 6.Zakapturzony jeźdec. Czkawka leciał zmęczony,ale zdesperowany.Musiał wygrać,chociaż Szczerbatek leciał ostatkami sił,a on sam był wyczerpany ciągle leciał bez najmniejszych postojów,zatrzymywał się jedynie,żeby zarzucić obręcz na wyspy.Zadania były coraz zmyślniejsze.Na 7 wyspie trzeba było zebrać z łąki bukiet ulubionych kwiatów Astrid i włożyć bukiet do dziupli w drzewie,oczywiście tymi kwiatami były niezapominajki i lawenda.8 wyspa była trudniejsza,na środku lasu stała tablica,na której Czkawka musiał napisać "Astrid" jej ulubionym kryształem-szafirem.Nie łatwo było go znaleźć,ale się udało.Na 9 wyspie trzeba było zanucić ulubioną melodie Astrid,czyli "Child of the Highlands" ---- Link do melodii: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=DxT35e9kvy4 ---- 10 wyspa była tuż przed Czkawką.Wylądował na pustej wyspie.Była otuczona gęstą mgłom,Czkawka błądził w poszukiwaniu słupka.W pewnym momencie zobaczył go i już podbiegał,kiedy usłyszał dźwięk skrzydeł za sobą.Odwrócił się,ale nic nie zobaczył,znowu podchodził do słupka,kiedy dobiegł go złowrogi śmiech,Czkawka odwrócił się.Za nim stała zakapturzona postać na upiornym smoku,zeszła z niego i powiedziała Zakapturzony jeźdec:Witaj Czkawka,muszę ci podziękować,gdyby nie ty spewnością nie przeszedłbym zadań Mówiła opanowanie,ale zarazem z nutką ironi Czkawka:Kim jesteś? Zakapturzony jeźdec:To nie ważne,ważne jest tylko tu i teraz,a tu i teraz-tutaj Czkawka usłyszał odgłos wyjmowanego miecza-jestem zmuszony cię zabić. Czkawka:A to niby dlaczego? Zakapturzony jeźdec:Zawsze byłeś ciekawski...dobrze powiem ci.Ciągle niweczysz moje starania i bez ustanku dążysz do zwycięstwa wyścigu...tak się nie stanie.Ja wygram ten wyścig i do mnie będzie należeć serce Astrid Czkawka:Nawet nie waż się tknąć mojej dziewczyny maszkaro! Zakapturzony jeźdec zaśmiał się Zakapturzony jeźdec:Dziewczyny!? A to dobre. Czkawka:Nie zabierzesz mi jej...nie pozwole. Zakapturzony jeźdec:Przekonajmy się. Postać biegła do Czkawki z mieczem To co się działo było za szybkie dla oka.Czkawka i jeźdec walczyli zaciekle,w pewnej chwili postać wytrąciła miecz Czkawki Czkawka:Szczerbek ognia! Smok posłuchał,strzelił do postaci.Odleciała kilka metrów dalej.Czkawka powoli podszedł do postaci.Była nie przytomna.Zdjął jej kaptur i stanął jak słup soli.Jeźdcem był... Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie,kim jest zakapturzony jeźdec Rozdział 7.Prawda,meta i szok Długi rozdział ---- Dedyk dla Marcysi.A i Hiccstrid =^3 za odgadnięcie,gratuluje ;) Czkawka był zszokowany,zawsze sądził,że Raven to jego przjaciel.Czkawka przyjrzał się smokowi Ravena,gdyż miał on przecież za wierzchowca koszmara ponocnika.Kiedy chłopak podszedł do smoka zobaczył na szyji smoka medalion z małym białym kamieniem.Czkawka cofnął się,wiedział co to jest.To był amulet przemiany.Legendarny kryształ spoczywający na klatce piersiowej smoka zmieniał go w każdy znany gatunek.Czkawka zdjął medalion z szyji gada,nic się nie stało,więc to był pierwotny wygląd.Czkawka zarzucił obręcz ,dosiadł Szczerbatka i odleciał bijąc się z myślami.Leciał kilka godzin,gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się mały kształt.W miare odległości kształt rósł,aż zmienił się w wieże.Czkawka zsiadł ze smoka i pognał na góre po krętych schodach.Mimo wielkiego wysiłku,jaki włożył w dotarcie tu nie odczuwał zmęczenia.Biegł,aż dotarł do potęrznych drzwi.Zastukał kołatką z wyrytym napisem "Hofferson".Po jakimś czasie usłyszał tak dobrze mu znany,ukochany głos. Astrid:Kim jesteś? Czkawka:A jak myślisz? Astrid:Czkawka! Astrid błyskawicznie otworzyła zamek w drzwiach i padła Czkawce w ramiona Astrid:Myślałam,że nie przylecisz. Kiedy odsuneli się od siebie Czkawce oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.Astrid nie miała na sobie zwykłego stroju.Ubrana była w pomarańczową sukienke do uda z futrzanym wykończeniem,futrzane kozaki do kolan i oczywiście karawasze. Czkawka:Łał... Astrid:Podoba się? Czkawka:Jeszcze jak. W jednej chwili Astrid zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.Trwali tak złączeni kilkanaście minut,które dla nich były wiecznością,rozłączyli się dopiero gdy zabrakło im tchu. Astrid:Wracajmy do domu. Czkawka:Ale powrót zajmie nam kilka dni. Astrid:Nie,jeśli polecimy szlakiem Hoffersonówny. Astrid wzięła Czkawkę za ręke i dosiedli smoków.Po kilku minutach lecieli szlakiem Hoffersonówny.Okazał się on skrótem na Berk.Kiedy byli w połowie drogi Czkawka zagadnął Czkawka:Wiesz Astrid...Lubie twoich rodziców,ale z tym jeźdcem przesadzili. Astrid:Z czym? Czkawka:No jeźdcem na ostatniej wyspie Astrid:Nie wiem o czym mówisz,rodzice mówili mi o wszystkich pułapkach,ale nie było wśród nich żadnego jeźdca. Czkawka:To znaczy,że... Astrid i Czkawka zrozumieli co się stało i przyspieszyli.Po kilku godzinach dotarli na Berk,czemu towarzyszyły oklaski.Reszta też tam była,oprócz RavenaRodzice uściskali oboje,ale Astrid natychmiast wyrwała się. Astrid:Mamo,tato,o co chodzi z tym jeźdcem na 10 wyspie? Tata Astrid:Córciu o czym mówiz? Czkawka:Na ostatniej wyspie zaatakował mnie jeźdec,zakapturzony. Astrid rozszerzyły się oczy,przypomniał jej się ostatni sen Mama Astrid:Wiesz kto nim był? Czkawka:Tak...Raven W tym momęcie mama Astrid zemdlała,a tata Astrid próbował ją ocucić. Tata Astrid:To był on,napewno? Czkawka:Niestety tak Tata Astrid:Taki miły chłopiec... Astrid:Nie,ciągle przeszkadzał-tu złapała Czkawke za ręke-nam. Mama Astrid która dopiero co obódziła się znów zemdlała Miny wszystkich wskazywały kompletne zaskoczenie. Tata Astrid:Astrid...naprawde tego chcesz? Astrid:Tak..oboje chcemy THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone